The Squirrelflight and Mapleshade Show
by Sienablaze88
Summary: Yes, Squirrelflight is bored. So she and Mapelshade are starting a show. There will be arguments, fights and weird stuff. I do not own Warriors, because if I did, Firestar would not have died. Rated K plus for strangeness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Yellowfang & Nightcloud show, Empress Tansy does and if you have not read it yet, I suggest you check it out.**

Squirrelflight was bored. She walked around the streets of Starclan. Finally, she stopped in front of a large building. It had faded, peeling words on the side the spelt: T E ELLO FA & NI H CLO D S OW. Squirrelflight knew this was the set of the famous Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show. then she had a brilliant idea. she could start her own show! She looked around, looking for someone to be her co-host.

Mapleshade was angry. She wondered around, sipping her coffee and scowling at the world. She was in an especially bad mood today because she had had Jayfeather out on a date and when they came back to her house he spilt his tea on her very expensive carpet. She had chased him around the house and all the way to Daisy's Ye Olde Muffin Shoppe. She had no money to pay for it because she kept wasting it on coffee.

Squirrelflight rushed up to Mapleshade as she rounded the corner.

"Do you want to start a show with me," she asked. "Come on it will be fun, and you can earn enough money to pay for the carpet," Squirrelflight said without waiting for an answer. She knew about the carpet because Jayfeather had posted a picture of it on Pawbook.

"Fine," replied Mapleshade, "But only until I have enough money to pay for my carpet."

"Great," cried Squirrelflight excitedly as she rushed off to prepare.


	2. I have no idea what to name this chapter

"I still can't believe how much work has to be done!" Cried Squirrelflight.

She and Mapleshade were looking through applicants to be the security guard and the camera-cat.

SECURITY GUARD:

_Name: Sienablaze_

_Personality: Annoying, irritated._

_Pay: 1 mouse/shrew/bird a day._

_Weapon: double swords._

_Experience: was fired from Daisy's Ye Olde Muffin Shoppe for not being boring._

_Will happily fight cats for you and drag them out of the building._

"Hmmm... She seams nice." Meowed Squirrelflight.

"I don't think so, she is a bit to strange." Replied Mapleshade.

" She does not need to be payed much and the only other person is Sandstorm and she expects 5 birds."

"No not Sandstorm, She killed me!" Wailed Mapleshade.

"Okay. Next we have..."

CAMERA CAT

_Name: Blazingstar_

_Personallity: fun but serious._

_Pay:3 squirrels._

_Experience: currently works at Apple._

"She doesn't seem right." Mused Squirrelflight.

_Name: Leafpool_

_Personality: kind and caring_

_Pay: nothing she is soooo rich because she is the mother of 2 of the three._

_Experience: NOTHING!_

"Yay! My sister! Please can we get her! Please, please PLEASE?" Begged Squirrelflight.

"Fine," groaned Mapleshade.

"then we are all done."

"Good. can I go now?" Asked Mapleshade.

"Yes"

**A/N The next chapter will be the first episode. It will be up soon.**


	3. Greystripe's Love Life

5

4

3

2... The countdown began( and finished)

"hello and welcome to the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show." Said Squirrelflight.

Mapleshade is sitting next to her on a plush red chair and Squirrelflight is on a purple one.

"today's topic is Greystripe's love life." Scowled Mapleshade, "so please welcome Greystripe, Millie and Silverstream."

they walk onto the stage and sit in a chair opposite Mapleshade and Squirrelflight.

"so you first loved Silverstream right?,asked Squitrelflight.

greystripe nodded.

"so when she died you cheated on her?" Grinned Mapleshade.

Silverstream hissed at Millie.

"Greystripe also has another secret love," meowed Squirrelflight, please welcome Stargleamstar to th-"

"helo I an da amazing starglemStar and can't spell bad today because there is auto correct on dis iPad."

at this point Silverstream leapt on Millie, Millie leapt on Stargleamstar and they all lived happily ever after.

until Sienablaze came over, wielding 2 swords and snarling viciously. Silverstream and Millie ran away, and so did the audience and Greystripe. Stargleamstar was to stupid to run away and long story short, she got served up in minute pieces at Ravenpaw's Cafe.

Sienablaze ended the show with "thank you all for watching and tune in whenever i notice I have more reviews and write more."

she nodded to Leafpool who was cowering behind the camera (and is apparently stupid because she did not leave) to turn it off.

**i am sorry about the mistake with Sandstorm, just pretend I said Spottedleaf. Also, i do not own Stargleamstar and her prophesy and I don't want to.**


	4. What the heck?

"Everyone, we have a new camera cat, her name is Jadecrystal. Leafpool, you're fired!" Said Sienablaze, who had decided to take control over the show.

A glossy black cat walked gracefully through the doors and shoved a stick of dynamite in Leafpool's throat and strapped her to a rocket. Needless to say, Leafpool went out with a bang.

Sienablaze sat down on the edge of the stage and stared into the distance. Squirrelflight noticed something was wrong and sat beside her.

"What's wrong," she asked? As the audience entered.

"Guys," called Jadecrystal.

"I HAD A DATE WITH LIONBLAZE LAST NIGHT!" She yowled.

suddenly, a growl sounded and Sienablaze became a blur of reddish brown and grey.

"I love him," wailed Cinderheart!

"you dumped him," snarled Sienablaze.

meanwhile, Mapleshade excused herself to go make popcorn for everyone.

Squirrelflight was calling Firestar's Good And Moral Police station.

Firestar was arriving and pulled Cinderheart away from Sienablaze.

lionblaze announced his undying love for Heathertail.

Cinderheart and Sienablaze attacked Heathertail.

Firestar called his a deputy Hollyleaf for backup.

Leafpool rained down on Brussels(in Belgium).

Cinderheart and Sienablaze went to the hospital.

Heathertail's body was getting prepared for the funeral.

Ferncloud had another 59 kits.

Blackstar bought some of Sunstar's Sunny glitter.

Foxleap, who was in the audience, called out "Mash Potatoes".

And Jadecrystal filmed everything.

**i do not own Jadecrystal, Rebellegirl does. Please review and tell me what you want me to do next. Man, this was hectic. I do not mind if you send in OCs, I will try to fit them in, but 1 per person.**


	5. Ferncloud and her billions of Kits

**I have a different way of setting it out. Tell me in the reviews if you like it.**

Squirrelflight: everyone, we have someone who wants to join the show.

*everyone stairs at her*

Mapleshade is sitting on her chair, drinking coffee. Sienablaze is practicing fighting with Jadecrystal and a pretty white shecat walks in, narrowly missing a dangerous swipe from one of Sienablaze's swords.

Icefur: my name is Icefur.

Sienablaze: Are you good with IT?

Icefur: no.

Sienablaze: Perfect. You can work on lighting.

Icefur: Ok.

Jadecrystal: show starts in 5

*everyone takes their places*

Jadecrystal: 3...2...

*ten small brightly coloured spotlights zoom around the stage and audience.*

Mapleshade: hello and welcome to the Mapleshade and Squirrelflight show.

Squirrelflight: it's SQUIRRELFLIGHT and Mapleshade.

Mapleshade: *growls* fine.

Squirrelflight: *Calmly* Today, we have a lot of guests, hence all of the chairs.

everyone in the audience turns to stair at the Forty or so chairs that cramp the way into back stage.

mapleshade: Our guests are Dustpelt, Ferncloud, and their kits, hollykit, birchfall, spiderleg, shrewpaw, foxleap, icecloud and larkkit.

Icefur: *Turns on speakers* *into microphone* Man, that's a lot of kits.

Sienablaze: Do your job or I will come up there.

Jadecrystal turns the camera towards Sienablaze, who is glaring up at Icefur in the Lighting and Sounds box. The glare is so terrifying, Jadecrystal censors it.

Icefur: *Lazily tosses a Grenade at Sienablaze so she has to dive out of the way.* Fine.

the spotlights come on as all 9 cats come onto the stage and sit on the seats closest to the hosts.

Squirrelflight: so Ferncloud, what do you say to the many warriors Fans out there that have nicknamed you Ferncloud the Kit Machine.

Ferncloud: well, I don't really care, because I love my kits so much that they are all that matters.

*Dustpelt coughs*

Ferncloud: Well of course I love you most, dear.

Mapleshade: Please promise to answer this question truthfully. *snickers*

Ferncloud: I promise.

Mapleshade: *Grins Evilly* Which of your kits is your favourite?

Ferncloud: That is a difficult decision, but my favourite is...

Ferncloud is cut off as Berrynose bursts through the door and starts to stair lovingly at Jadecrystal with big, Puppydog eyes. Jadecrystal backs off as he tries to get closer.

Squirrelflight: * continuing as if nothing happened* So Spiderleg, we, or the writer of our show, have realised that the books say you wish to retire soon. Yet, there are many cats older than you, like your mother, father, firestar, dustpelt...

*much later*

and Cloudtail. You should not need to retire for a while. What do...

suddenly, a red light flashes on the camera. Sienablaze, seeing as Jadecrystal is occupied walked over to the camera.

Sienablaze: Times up! shows over, thank you and goodnight! * Switches off camera*

Icefur rushes down with some grenades and dynamite. she stuffs the dynamite in Jadecrystals hand and together they try to blow up Berrynose. Berrynose's tail stump catches on fire and he rushes out of the building squealing like a kit.

**A/N please send in cats, I still need another for lighting and Sound and another for another security guard. Please fill out the form. (Wow, that sounds really formal?)**

**_Name:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Experience:_**

**_Pay:_**

**Also, please tell me more ideas. Jadecrystal belongs to Rebellegirl and Icefur belongs to Redfire.**


	6. New cats

Squirrelflight: *rushes into the the studio with lukewarm coffee in hand* Morning guys!

Mapleshade: *scowling* Morning.

Sienablaze: Oh, and by the way, we have 2 new recruits.

Jadecrystal: Who made you in charge? *holds up flamethrower she bought from Tigerstar*

Sienablaze: The author.

Jadecrystal was about to torch her when a dart hit her in the side of the neck, and she fell over unconscious.

A cat that was standing silently behind her was revealed.

Silentnight: Hi, I'm Silentnight.

Sienablaze: Ummm... Because she was trying to kill me, let's just leave her here. Anyway, we also have...

Dapplefoot: my name is Dapplefoot.

Sienablaze: can you wake her up? The show is about to start.

Silentnight: *kicks Jadecrystal*

Jadecrystal: Owwww...

Squirrelflight: hurry up, shows starting.

Silentnight and Sienablaze walk over to the side of the stage as the audience rushes in, Berrynose over to Jadecrystal.

Jadecrystal: Who let him in?

Silentnight solves the matter by hitting him with a dart. And he falls over.

Poppyfrost: my baby, my baby *rushes off holding Berrynose*

mapleshade: welcome to the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade Show!

Squirrelflight: Today our guests are...

she is cut off by sounds coming from the Lighting and Sounds box. Dapplefoot and Icefur are fighting over something Icefur said. One of icefur's grenades have hit the microphone button, leaving it permenantly on.

There are all kinds of colourful fireworks filling up the box and then bursting into the sky, making all cats outside check their IPhones if today was New Years Eve.

Suddenly, Sienablaze walks into the middle of the stage.

Sienablaze: *yelling* I forgot to tell you, Lionblaze and I had our first kiss yesterday!

Silentnight: *has joined the fighting in the box without anyone noticing* die. * throughs a sword at Dapplefoot as she fall backwards through tthe glass window and onto the stage without hurting herself*

Jadecrystal imeadiatly turns off the camera as she and everyone else run out because it is raining glass shards.

**Thank you for reading, please send in more cats and I will fit them in. *stares at Moonflower-of-Thunderclan**

**Name:**

**Job:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Experience:**

**Pay:**

**Weapon:**

**Mapleshade, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight and Berrynose belongs to The Erin Hunters, Jadecrystal to Rebellegirl, Silentnight to Anora, Icefur to Redfire, Dapplefoot to Purplecrystal159 and Sienablaze to me, Sienablaze.**

**oh and please review ideas on what to do.**


	7. I feel like I am being Bias

I felt like I was being a bit... Bias? To Sienablaze, so I wrote this to give the others a chance.

Squirrelflight: today we have three more recruits. They are Frozenheart, Lilysong and Moonflower.

Sienablaze: MOONFLOWER?! Not her. I fire her immediately.

Squirrelflight:Remember the contract Sienablaze.

_flashback..._

Sienablaze: Why do I have to sign this again?

Mapleshade: *groans* Just do it.

Sienablaze: *also groans* Fine.

I, Sienablaze, promise to not fire any applicants unless I have good reason to and others agree with me.

signed:

_Sienablaze,_

_Deputy of Skyclan_

_End of Flashback..._

Sienablaze: but she dissed me. On her show!

* Moonflower smirks*

Squirrelflight: that is not a good reason

This time Moonflower chuckles.

Sienablaze automatically leaps at Moonflower, and the others take sides.

On team Sienablaze, there are Silentnight and Dapplefoot.

On the horrible team...*writing is cut off*

...

**unknown: Sienablaze88, we told you not to be bias!**

**Sienablaze88 (the author) is sitting in a small room with two security guards at the small iron door. It is unmistakably one of the rooms in a Mental Health Institute. (I am not really there[or am I?])**

**Sienablaze: *hits head against IPad* Can I continue?**

**Unknown: Fine. Just DONT BE BIAS!**

...

On Moonflower's team is Frozenheart, Icefur and Jadecrystal.

Lilysong is just staring in shock.

Sienablaze and Moonflower soon knock each other out.

The rest are pretty evenly matched, and everyone ends up fighting their own team mates.

By the time Firestar and Hollyleaf turn up, Silentnight and Dapplefoot are fighting, with the wall behind Dapplefoot covered in darts.

frozenheart and Icefur are are trying to fight each other, except Icefur has an arrow in her left arm and Frozenheart's tail is not so frozen and smouldering.

Jadecrystal is being tended to by Lilysong who is trying very hard to remember what herbs to use if someone is hit by a sleeping dart.

Long story short, Sienablaze will not be appearing for a few episodes and everyone else will be back next episode.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Note: Sienablaze belongs to me. Jadecrystal to Rebellegirl. Icefur to Redfire. Dapplefoot to PurpleCrystal159. Silentnight to Anova. Moonflower to Moonflower-Of-Thunderclan. Frozenheart to Guest. And Lilysong to Song Of The Felines.

I am very sorry to Yellowfang4ever, I read your review a bit to late, but rest assured she will be in the next chapter. OCs have closed. Also, you should check out Moonflower-Of-Thunderclan's Moonflower and Cinderheart Show, because there you will see Sienablaze annoying the hell out of Cinderheart, Sienablaze getting what she diserved, and more fun stuff. Also, Moonflower and I have started our own little war!

Don't forget to review, follow and Fave! Thank you to those who have already done that.


	8. JadeXJay or MoonXJay?

**Thank you Moonflower for making this very hard for me by making Sienablaze engaged.**

Everyone is sitting around a small coffee table, and wondering how Sienablaze and Moonflower are. Suddenly, a cat burst into the room.

Sienablaze: *dreamily* guess what guys? LIONBLAZE PROPOSED TO ME!

Sienablaze then falls to the ground with a loud thump. Lionblaze runs in, picks her up and carries her away.

Squirrelflight: Ummm... O-kay... Moving on

Mapleshade: unfortunately Sienablamsays we cannot film anything without her, well for a bit sooo... What so we do?

Moonflower: we can each say one fact about our selfs?

Dapplefoot: Okay, I'll go first. I blew up the kitchen in Ravenpaw's Cafe.

Jadecrystal: POTATOES!

Icefur: Cool!... I am in mates with a cat Abbastar wants to be with.

*silence*

Frozenheart: Who is Abbastar anyway? I love food!

Jadecrystal: MILK!

Lilysong: I am very forgetful.

Jadecrystal: Yeah, Jayfeather *eyes glaze over* told me you should have put marigold on me not goldenrod. I am random. CHEESE! And I am dating Jayfeather!

Moonflower: YOU ARE NOT! Sienablaze made you do this didn't she?

Jadecrystal: no she didn't.

Moonflower: BUT HE GOT ME TO BE IN SIENABLAZE'S WEDDING!

Jadecrystal: That's only because he felt sorry for you.

Moonflower jumped at Jadecrystal and they crashed into the coffee table. Jadecrystal absolutely destroyed Moonflower.

**I am accepting NO MORE OCs. I am being nice and accepting Scarletpool and Creasentclaw's, but NO MORE! They and Hiddenpool will be in the next episode.**

**I DO NOT OWN ABBASTAR BUT I SUGGEST YOU CHECK HER OUT.**

**Also check out the Moonflower and Cinderheart Show by Moonflower-Of-Thunderclan, her story is basically running parallel to mine.**


	9. Some stuff

Squirrelflight: Sienablaze is not back yet, but we have got a replacement.

Mapleshade: we have got so many cats that we have just decided to roster people on and off.

Squirrelflight: so your OC may not be in this week/episode, but will be in the next.

Mapleshade: Today we have Silentnight, Lilysong, Frozenheart, and three new cats, Icesky, Hiddenpool and Cheetahpelt.

*berrynose runs into the studio*

Berrynose: where is my Jadecrystal?

Silentnight: she is not on the show today and you are not allowed in the studio. Get out. Also, she is dating Jayfeather.

Berrynose: I am not leaving. I have brought along some Bloodclan cats to stop you from making me leave.

8 massive Bloodclan toms walk in slowly and intimidatingly.

Cheetahpelt jumps as they walk in. Then, she revs up her chainsaws and rushs at them.

Cheetahpelt: *yowling* DIE FROM THE PAWS OF MA LEOPARD CHAINSAWS! *laughs evilly and insanely.

Everyone takes a step away from her.

Icesky then follows her throwing ice shards at the toms.

Hiddenpool gets bored watching them so she joins in, running around, mixed with random ninja skills.

Silentnight starts shooting darts at the opposition, having to hit them many times to knock them out.

Frozenheart grabs her bow and shoots.

Lilysong fetches coffee and popcorn for Mapleshade.

Berrynose underestimates the power of angry shecats.

All the toms ***the following content is censored for young viewers. The asylum where Sienablaze88 is kept does not approve of the following scenes and should not be viewed by people under 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999**

**,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999**

**999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,**

**999,999,999,999,999,999,999999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,**

**999,999,999,999,999,999999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,**

**999,999,999,999,999999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,**

**999,999,999,999999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 millenniums old. If you are this old, you will not be reading this and the full version will be on your screen.***

I do not own anything in this story except for Sienablaze.

send in OCs if you want and I will fit them in, they will just not have as much time on the show as they used to.

dont forget to check out The Moonflower And Cinderheart Show by Moonflower-Of-Thunderclan.

also, please vote in the reviews for either JadeXjay or MoonXJay

we will see who wins next episode.

Bye!


	10. Honeyfrost, Sienablaze's BFFL

**2 people have sent in the same cat, Nightshade. If you have sent in this cat, please clear up the details by just reviewing again with the cat's details.**

Random Shecat: hello and welcome to the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade Show!

Squirrelflight: I don't mean to be rude, but *yells calmly* WHO IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU?

Random shecat: my name is Honeyfrost. I'm Sienablaze's BFFL!

Mapleshade: now that that is over, we need to star-

Sienablaze: *fake coughs* ALSO, IM BACK! THE DOCTORS HAVE ANNOUNCED MY HEAD INJURIES UNCUREBLE, SO I WILL PROBABLY BE VERY STRANGE.

Squirrelflight: That reminds me, today on the show we have Sienablaze, Jadecrystal, Silentnight, Icefur, Dapplefoot and moonflower.

* Sienablaze glares at Moonflower*

Squirrelflight: *continues as if nothing happened* Today o-

Honeyfrost: *glares at Squirrelflight* that's my line.

Squirrelflight: are we paying you to take over the show?

Honeyfrost: I am free. I am doing a favour for Sienablaze.

Sienablaze: *sarcasticly* thanks. Now I'm gonna be killed.

Mapleshade, Squirrelflight and Moonflower attack Sienablaze.

Sienablaze attacks her 'best friend'.

Sienablaze88 is told off for being bias.

Honeyfrost runs away screeching.

Silentnight lends a hand and shoves Mapleshade off Sienablaze.

Dapplefoot shoves some grenades at Mapleshade.

Everyone runs away screaming because Dapplefoot has accidently placed a massive grenade down.

Sienablaze and Honeyfrost make up.

Jadecrystal: this is Honeyfrost's line, but thanks for watching, reviewing, faving and following.

Honeyfrost: Thanks and Have a nice time.

Sienablaze: MILK!

Honeyfrost: Come back to the asylum Sienablaze.


	11. Ashfur

**THANK YOU FOR 54 REVIEWS! OVER 50!**

Honeyfrost: Hello and welcome to the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade Show. today on the show we have Frozenheart, Lilysong, Hiddenpool, Icesky and Cheetahpelt.

Mapleshade: I am still not happy with you taking over the show.

Sienablaze: Deal with it. She is staying. Oh and my wedding is like really soon!(hinthintnudgenudgeMoonflower, get on with it or I will do it first)

Squirrelflight: we are running out of ideas on what to do, so please send in some. Today this episode will hopefully be normal.

Honeyfrost: please welcome Assfur to the studio.

Ashfur: it is Ashfur.

Sienablaze: who cares? You are annoying either way.

Ashfur: don't be mean. I will chase your children onto a log above fire.

Squirrelflight: I think she doesn't like you because her fiancée is Lionblaze.

Ashfur: how dare you! He is evil and should never have been born.

He is annoying, rude and...

*ten millenniums later*

Ashfur:... Has no respect for his elders.

Honeyfrost: I wouldn't make her angry if I were you.

Ashfur: why not, she is just a really stupid cat that fell for another stupid cat.

Sienablaze: *walks over to Frozenheart, Lilysong, Hiddenpool, Icesky and Cheetahpelt.* *mutters something to them*

Suddenly, they all rush at Ashfur and he is overwhelmed by angry shecats.

He did not learn anything from Berrynose.

He died.

Sienablaze was taken back to the asylum again.

And Icesky finished the show.

I **hope you liked it. None of the cats belong to me except for Sienablaze. Please check out the Moonflower and Cinderheart Show by Moonflower-Of-Thunderclan.**

**Thanks for reviewing, faving, and following. DONT FORGET TO SEND IN IDEAS OR IT WILL PROBABLY TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE.**


	12. Sienablaze's wedding, part 1

**So so so so so so so so sorry!**

**So... I was riding my pet dragon through space, and we landed on the planet Apalapachia, (high five to all of you who know what that is) where my dragon caught the disease that only affects the 2 hearted creatures. He died, but I was then saved by The Doctor, who brought me to half blood camp. I met Sherlock Holmes there and together we saved the world. 5 times. I then ventured out into the forest where I came across real live warrior cats, who showed my to Hogworts. I completed 6 and a half years there, but the Doctor needed me again, so we saved the world several times, but then he had to take me back here...**

So that is why I am so late.

Sienablaze: I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait.

Honeyfrost: Slow down, the wedding is starting soon. And don't think I am not mad at you for making Moonflower your Maid of Honor.

Sienablaze: Is Silentnight here yet?

Jadecrystal: yeah. We had to kidnap her though. Apparently she doesn't like weddings.

Honeyfrost: Shhh... It's starting.

Berrynose: um... I was resurrected by Starstar, so now I shall say the priesty stuff.

Dearly beloved, yada yada yada and so forth and so forth and...

*479 pages later...*

...if you have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.

2 random annoying cats that I will probably explain in later chapters: WE OBJECT...

**sooo... This is short because I wanted a cliffy. Please excuse my sarcastic remarks, but if you like them, please review and say that you won't me to keep them. Sorry for the wait, bye!**


	13. The Wedding, Part 2

Sienablaze: Trouttail?

Lionblaze: Cinderheart?

Sienablaze & Lionblaze: why?

Lionblaze: you dumped me!

Sienablaze: you were so over controlling so I dumped you, so leave my wedding alone.

Trouttail: I want you back.

Sienablaze: Tough. Now Lionblaze, say 'I do.'

Lionblaze: I do.

Sienablaze: great. So do I- *gets hit in the face with a chunk of wedding cake thrown by Cinderheart*

Oh, It is on, sister! *Runs down to grab some cake*

Berrynose dies of fright.

Honeyfrost lept up to the podium: *yelling* Sienablaze, just sat 'I do.'

Trouttail: oh no you don't.

Sienablaze: oh yes, I DO.

Honeyfrost: i now pronounce you husband and cake-covored wife. You may lick (I don't know what cats do, but I'm pretty sure they don't kiss) the bride.

They do.

Cinderheart & Trouttail: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sienablaze: tough luck.

Cinderheart and Trouttail look at each other. It is not love at first sight, but it is still love.

**So how was that?**


	14. Darkstripe

**Yellowfang4ever: yeah, you can use her.**

Honeyfrost: hello and welcome back to The Squirrelflight And Mapleshade Show. Sienablaze and Lionblaze are on thier Honeymoon! Yay!

*audience applauds*

Honeyfrost: today on the show we have Frozenheart, Hiddenpool, Lilysong, Icesky, Cheetahpelt and Nightshade.

Squirrelflight: because Sienablaze is out, we decided now would be a good time to invite her least favourite cat on the show. Mainly because it costs a fortune to organise funerals.

Mapleshade: so please either welcome or boo, we don't really care, Darkstripe to the stage.

*Audience boos*

Honeyfrost: *growling* *crossly* how many times do I have to tell you. *screeching* THAT'S MY LINE!

Mapleshade: *calmly* four hundred and seventy-eight and a half and counting.

Honeyfrost: when was the half?

Mapleshade: When Silentnight shot you with a dart halfway through and you fell asleep.

Honeyfrost: oh...

*honeyfrost's phone rings*

Silentnight: *on phone* I'll do it again.

Darkstripe: excuse me, but we are supposed to be talking about ME, not your stupid argument that I don't really care about.

Squirrelflight: so, why did you change sides?

Darkstripe: i just wanted to kill Firestar. And Thunderclan.

Honeyfrost: and save your sorry little life.

Darkstripe: that too.

Mapleshade: so, some cats, coughcoughSienablazecoughhack, Wonder why after you went with Tigerstar, you fought on the side of Tigerstar's murderer and died, why did he take you in.

Squirrelflight: Sienablaze says, and I quote,'it is because he lies so much he has lost the right to be a cat.'

Mapleshade: what do you say to this.

Darkstripe: it is because he needed me.

Honeyfrost: Sienablaze also says that 'he is such a coward and he needed Tigerstar.'

Darkstripe: I guess that is true.

Icesky: to put it plainly, you are lying, cowardous, cheating scum that does not deserve to live right.

Hiddenpool: looks like it to me.

Cheetahpelt: we can fix that, can't we? *revs chainsaw*

Darkstripe: *takes a step back*

Cheetahpelt: *laughs maniacally*

Darkstripe: *takes several more steps back*

*Everyone else picks up there weapons.*

Darkstripe: *dies in fright* (because he is a coward)

Squirrelflight: *sighs* oh well. How about we book the funeral for the 23rd?

Frozenheart: you can. There's one way I'm going.

Everyone (including the audience and Tigerstar): me neither.

The end.


	15. Coffee Crazy Cats

Honeyfrost: once apon a time there was a bored she-cat.

Squirrelflight: if you were bored, why didn't you say so?

Honeyfrost: sue me. I was being dramatic.

Mapleshade: anyway, when is the show supposed to start?

Silentnight: 4 hours, 52 minutes and 32 and a half seconds.

Squirrelflight: how do we kill the time?

Honeyfrost: bash is with a hammer?

Mapleshade: that will never work...

But we could try!

*2 minutes later*

Dapplefoot: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.

Honeyfrost: sorry, but your the only person here with a watch.

Dapplefoot: that doesn't mean you bash it with a hammer.

Squirrelflight: yes it does.

Dapplefoot: why don't you go grab a coffee?

*10 minutes and 95749462836385638564757394749575 coffees later*

Honeyfrost: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?

Mapleshade: PARTY!

Squirrelflight: WOOHOOO!

Dapplefoot: I'm gonna take a nap.

*4 hours, 40 minutes and 32 seconds later*

Squirrelflight: YEAH BABY ITS SHOWTIME!

*Dapplefoot walks in*

Dapplefoot: *sarcasticly* great.

Honeyfrost: oohhhhh. Someone didn't have their 5,000 coffees this morning.

Mapleshade: *shoves coffee down Dapplefoot's throat* drink up!

Dapplefoot: YAY PARTY TIME!

Icefur: RIGHT BACK AT YA!

Honeyfrost: TODAY ON THE SHOW WE HAVE 4 HYPERACTIVE SHECATS AND Moonflower.

Moonflower: what? I don't drink 5,000 coffees.

Silentnight: YES, YOU DO!

*Cheetahpelt runs onto the stage*

Cheetahpelt: *laughs maniacally* WHO WANTS SOME COFFEE?!

moonflower: AAAHHHHHHHH *runs away in fright*

Jadecrystal: THATS ALL FOLKS.

*after the show and everyone has calmed down*

Honeyfrost: I just realised, Silentnight disappeared.

Jadecrystal: yeah, apparently she worked out we went crazy, so she left.

Moonflower: I don't blame her.

Dapplefoot:Me neither


	16. Cinderbrokenheart is rejected Again

Honeyfrost: *reading off script* hello and welcome to the most watched show on ClanTV; The Squirrelflight and Mapleshade Show. Today our stunningly amazingly awesome hosts- wow wow wow, hold up! Who wrote my script?

Mapleshade: it was Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Squirrelflight: no it wasn't!

Mapleshade: yes it was

Honeyfrost: and anyways, Sienablaze is back! And she stupidly went on the moonflower and Cinderheart Show, got hit by a love arrow, and fell in love with Trouttail.

Squirrelflight: yes, so we sent Silentnight out to capture Lionblaze and Cinderheart, who have also been hit, and we brought them all to the studio to cure them.

Silentnight: *walks in carrying 2 bruised and battered cats* here they are.

Mapleshade: we said CAPTURE them, not torture them.

Silentnight: it was an easy mistake.

Squirrelflight: so where is Sienablaze and Trouttail?

Sienablaze and Trouttail: *walk in* i love you.

Mapleshade: there they are.

Honeyfrost: so how do we cure them?

Squirrelflight: we hadn't thought that far ahead.

Silentnight: we could torture them?

Mapleshade: violence doesn't solve everything... But it could work! *grins evilly*

Jadecrystal: *runs in panting* I... Got... It...

Squirrelflight: got what?

Jadecrystal: the... Answer...

Honeyfrost: what is it?

Jadecrystal: *catches breath* it says on the back, 'to reverse side effects, hit cat again with fresh arrow.' And I got some more arrows.

Honeyfrost: Give. Me. The. Bow.

Mapleshade: Moonflower has it.

Icefur: isn't she on this week?

Moonflower: *walks into the studio*

Honeyfrost: *screeching* GIVE ME THE BOW NOW! *grabs now off Moonflower* MWAHAHA! I HAVE THE POWER NOW!

Moonflower: *runs away in fright*

Silentnight: *calmly* *grabs bow from Honeyfrost* *shoots the lovesick cats* there. Done.

Sienablaze: I love you Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: I love you too.

Everyone: AWWWWW!

Cinderheart: I love you Trouttail.

Trouttail: well I HATE you and your friend Moonflower. And I will have my revenge!

Everyone: BOOOO!

*5 cats race in*

Riverstripe: hello, I'm Riverstripe, and Trouttail and Cinderheart are coming back too the asylum. Now. *walks off with bodyguards and Cinderheart and Trouttail.*

Jadecrystal: well that was a chaotic episode.

Honeyfrost: I hope Sienablaze and Lionblaze have learnt not to go on any other shows anymore.

Sienablaze: thank you and good night! Now I'm gonna kill Moonflower. *dashes off*


	17. Snowfur

Honeyfrost: hello and welcome to another episode of The Squirrelflight And Mapleshade Show!

Sienablaze88: what's this? I updated twice in two days? It's amazing! It's Apocalyptical! PREPARE FOR THE APOCALYPSE! GUARD YOUR DOOR FROM THE ZOMBIES! DIE, ZOMBIES, DIE!

Squirrelflight: how did she get in here? I thought she was kept in the maximum security vaults?

Sienablaze88: THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING, RUN FROM THE ZOMBIES!

Honeyfrost: there is no apocalypse.

Sienablaze88: MY AUTHORESS POWERS SAY THERE IS!

Riverstripe: *dashes in with 84 heavily armed security cats* sorry about this.

Sienablaze88: NOOOOOO! PLEASE, IM SANE!

Mapleshade: anyway, today we will be interviewing Snowfur about her time as dating a dark forest warrior.

Audience: *cheers*

Snowfur: *walks in* is this show safe? It's just that I heard cats have died here.

Sienablaze: Really? That must be The Moonflower and Cinderbrokenheart show you are thinking of. This is purrfectly safe.

Snowfur: that's good.

Squirrelflight: Soooo... Why did you date Thistleclaw?

Snowfur: he was just so handsome... *eyes glaze over* and sweet and nice and cute... *trails off*

Mapleshade: so, you did not notice that he is evil?

Snowfur: wait, is Thistleclaw evil?

Squirrelflight: yes, get with the program!

Mapleshade: do you know how long ago this was?

Snowfur: um... Last week?

Sienablaze: *facepaws* do you even know what an iPhone is?

Snowfur: what is an eye-phone? What is a phone?

Honeyfrost: oh StarClan, give me strength.

*magical rainbows appear in the studio*

Yellowfang: *poofs in in a cloud of pink glitter* Honeyfrost, I give you a life for strength. *poofs away*

Squirrelflight: umm... Okay... That was weird.

Honeyfrost: yay! Magic!

Sienablaze: and I thought I was strange.

Mapleshade: you are.

Snowfur: I thought you were interviewing me?

Squirrelflight: yes, we were, but you are extraordinarily boring.

Snowfur: am not.

Mapleshade: what is Minecraft?

Snowfur: I have no idea.

Mapleshade: see? You are boring.

Snowfur: am definantly not.

Sienablaze: in your dreams.

Snowfur: no, I'm in your dreams. MWAHAHAHA! I SHALL INVADE YOUR DREAMS!

Honeyfrost: yeah right. Starclan, give me coffee, or else I'll die.

*magicsl rainbows appear in the studio*

Yellowfang: *poofs in in a cloud of pink glitter* Honeyfrost, I give you a life for coffee. *poofs away*

Icesky: and times up! Thank you and goodnight!


	18. Sienablaze is pregnant!

**Dear Guest,**

**We respect your critical remarks, but, in Sienablaze88's defence, she is writing this on an iPad, hence the spelling is slightly off.**

**we would, however, prefer if you did not say that she has the grammar of a 5 year old, because that is over estimating things. A lot.**

**Please note that if you do not like the way this is written, or Sienablaze88's spelling, you are free to read other stories, because you aren't forced to read this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sienablaze88 and Honeyfrost**

**Anawesomelyamazinglyfantasticlycoollinebreak**

Honeyfrost: hello and welcome to the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade show.

Sienablaze: I have an announcement to make. I'M PREGNANT!

Mapleshade: that was unexpected.

Squirrelflight: tell me about it.

Sienablaze: so, it all started wh-

Squirrelflight: on second thoughts, I don't want to know.

Mapleshade: today we will be interviewing Half Moon

Moonflower: *walks in* not her!

Mapleshade: yes her.

Half Moon: *walks onto stage* hello!

Moonflower: *yells* you suck!

Sienablaze: die, Moonflower, die!

Lionblaze: not in your condition, Sienablaze.

Sienablaze: just you wait...

Mapleshade: so, Half Moon, do you like Jayfeather.

Half Moon: of course I do.

Moonflower: No I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Half Moon: I do.

Moonflower: I do.

Jadecrystal: *screeching* I'M THE CAT THATS ACTUALLY GOING OUT WITH HIM!

Half Moon & Moonflower: DIE!

Cinderbrokenheart: WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME MOONFLOWER?! WHY ARE YOU ON THIS SHOW?! *breaks down crying*

Moonflower: um...

Jayfeather: WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING MY GIRLFRIEND, HALF MOON?

*cupcakes start falling from the sky*

Dapplefoot: WHY IS JAYFEATHER HERE?

WHY ARE WE SPEAKING IN CAPS?

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHY, FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN, IS IT RAINING CUPCAKES?

Sienablaze88: MWAHAHAHAHA

Jadecrystal: get off me you ancient thing, the shows over and I need to turn off the camera.

Honeyfrost: thank you for watching, and goodnight!

Sienablaze: don't forget to send in names for kittens, because I can't think of them myself.


	19. Some kittens and a crazy Authoress

Honeyfrost: hello and welcome back to the Squirrelflight and Mapleshade Show

Sienablaze: I got to fire Moonflower! It was fun!

Mapleshade: when we said fire, we didn't mean you could burn her at the stake.

Sienablaze: she survived, didn't she?

Squirrelflight: only after several ambulances and paramedics.

Sienablaze: she still survived, unfortunately.

Lionblaze: hey Sienablaze, you really should go to the hospital now. The kits are due soon.

Sienablaze: fine, but don't kill anyone while I'm out.

Honeyfrost: we won't.

Sienablaze: good. *walks out with Lionblaze*

Squirrelflight: *looks at computer* *gasps* Shoot.

Honeyfrost: What is it?

Squirrelflight: Moonflower just PMed us. She said 'Aphrodite is coming.'

Honeyfrost: you mean The Aphrodite? From the PJO series? Drew and Piper's mum?

Squirrelflight: yep. I'm pretty sure.

Mapleshade: I don't get her logic. There is no way she can cross books. Because las time I checked, this is not a crossover.

Squirrelflight: me neither.

Sienablaze88: *rushes in with a crashed look in her eyes* I SHALL PROTECT THY! As long as you let me name a kitten, I WILL DESTROY THIS SO CALLED LOVE GODDESS!

Mapleshade: how? She is a goddess. Key word: GODDESS

Sienablaze88: She's not the writer, is she? I have the power. I'll invite all the cool goddesses like Artemis and Hestia over for tea. And Hera.

Honeyfrost: You know for once I'm not regretting my choice of friends.

Sienablaze88: *faking modesty* you should never have doubted me. I am amazing.

.

Sienablaze: AHHHHHH! The kittens are coming!

Lionblaze: *stands around awkwardly* ummm...

Cinderpelt: it's okay, it's gonna be okay.

*1 hour and lots of yelling (from Sienablaze) later*

Cinderpelt: you have 5 kittens.

Lionblaze: *points to a white tom with grey splashes* what about Blizzardkit?

Sienablaze: sure. And can this one *points to cream she-cat with pinkish chest* be Cherrykit?

Lionblaze: whatever you want, my dear.

Sienablaze88: *rushes in to the hospital room with the others just behind* I name this one *points to black she-cat with white slashes and midnight blue eyes* *dramatically* Apocalypsekit.

Mapleshade: *calms down everyone and explains to Sienablaze and Lionblaze the deal that they made.

Sienablaze: we still have 2 kittens that people can name in the reviews.

Sienablaze88: or I'll name them.

Everyone: *looks horrified*

Sienablaze88: what? I'm the authoress.

Lionblaze: I love you so much Sienablaze.

Sienablaze: Not even a goddess could tear us apart.

**A/N: sorry this is turning into a crossover. *points at Moonflower* kill her, not me! it was her idea.**


End file.
